Parallel Mirror
by Ms. Louis Cordice Zabini
Summary: What really is on the other side of the mirror? No one really knows, but Draco Malfoy will soon find out.
1. Mirror, mirror on the wall

**Author's Note:**

I have major writer's block on my story _Whatever I want_. So I wrote this new story, but don't worry i'll finish the other story soon... hopefully.

**Chapter. 1**

**Mirror, mirror on the wall.**

Storming into the Room of Requirement, Draco Malfoy slammed the door shut, completely irritated.

Not caring to notice all the interesting items that the room of hidden things held as he tried to calm his rapid breathing.

He had to get away from everyone. Stopping at a old dusty bookcase. Draco slumped down burying his head into his arms.

He hated being here.

Everyone hated him for being here and he couldn't wait to leave all of this behind once he graduated.

Sighing Draco unburied his head from his arms and looked about the room, that was once in flames thanks to his dead friend Crabbe. Continuing to look about the said room, it looked just like it did before the flames destroyed it.

"Magic does some amazing things at times". Draco slightly grinned thinking that the Room of Requirement was magical in it's own way as the room repaired itself back to normal over time.

His grey eyes traveled, roaming about until they landed on the Vanishing Cabinet. He couldn't believe he smuggled all those Death Eaters through that thing. Ripping his orbs away from the Vanishing Cabinet. Draco put his left arm out in front of him, onto his knees and rolled up his sleeve.

There it was, the hideous, motionless, faded Dark Mark on his left forearm. Disgusted at the skull with a snake protruding from it's mouth. Draco looked away as he rolled his school sleeve back down, never liking to look at the tattoo for to long.

Breathing deeply the Slytherin stood and walked over to the Object that made his life hell. Standing in front of the cabinet, he looked up and down at it with true hatred. Taking out his wand the blond pointed it straight at the object.

"Bombarda Maxima!" Draco shouted with so much emotion. Creating the Vanishing Cabinet to exploded and crumble into small pieces. Once the dust settled the Slytherin smiled and put his wand away.

Staring with satisfaction where the Vanishing Cabinet once stood . Draco turned about to leave the room, but a light ray flashed into his eyes. Causing him to quickly close his orbs from the bright ray of light and slowly reopening them again . Trying to figure out where the light came from, he saw a ray of light bouncing off of a tiny corner on the upper right of what he assume to be glass.

The object stood untouched leaning on the wall, that was once safely hidden behind the now destroyed Vanishing Cabinet. Draco raised a curious brow, stepping over the Cabinet's rubble and towards the mysterious object with caution. He could tell it was glass, but it was very dirty and covered in dust. Grasping his wand once again Draco muttered a cleaning charm.

What he saw was very large , Antique, Victorian mirror with old beautiful metal carving designs. This mirror reminded him of the Mirror of Erised that he read in Hogwarts: a History, but knew it couldn't be because The Mirror of Erised was destroyed in his first year.

Looking at his reflection Draco just stared at himself masking all his emotions. Moving his eyes up towards the carving metal design at the top of the mirror, he saw two words. "Retro Se" Draco read as he thought that _"Retro Se" _was Latin for_ Reverse self._

"Reverse self" Draco voiced out looking back at himself in the mirror once again.

Touching the glass mirror, Draco's reflection copied his every move. Dropping his arm back at his side, the Slytherin frowned confuse wondering what this mirror did. Thinking if he ever read about this mirror in any book before, but couldn't recall .

Caught up in his thoughts, Draco almost missed his mirror like self smiling back at him.

" What the bloody hell" . He said staring at his reflection that was happily smiling back at him. Draco stepped back from the mirror flabbergasted all the while his mirror like self just stood still, continuing to smile at him.

Draco's reflection put his right hand out and onto the glass . Draco could see his reflection's pale palm facing him, like his mirror self was telling him to stop.

Draco didn't know what to do . _"I should go back to my common room" _He thought, but knew he didn't want to as his feet moved closer towards the mirror rather then away.

Once again standing right in front of the strange object. Draco saw his reflection pointing at it's right hand, that looked like it's palm was touching the glass from the other side of the mirror and then pointed at Draco's left arm that was still at his side.

Confused the blond Slytherin looked around thinking that maybe someone was playing a prank on him, but when he saw and or heard no one . Draco looked back at the old, large, full length mirror.

" You want me to put my hand on the mirror?" The blond Slytherin questioned watching his reflection nodded a yes.

Taking a deep breath and not knowing why, Draco slowly put left hand on the glass, palm out covering his reflections right hand.

Watching his smiling reflection speak mutely. Draco felt himself being yanked by his left hand, that was touching the glass. Not being able to panic or do anything, Draco was pulled forward and into the mirror in a blink of an eye.

**Review!**

**Please tell me what you think. Is this any good? Should I continue this story or just stop?**


	2. Wrong side of the bed

**Author's Note: THANK YOU! for the ****positive feedback.**

harrypotterluver123, Lally Sads, Highland Bride, princesslissie13, haileydelacour101, Luves, Kellisbee, julie, nature love 95, 4SnowWolf, ilfreitas and kataragurl27.

**Chapter. 2**

**Wrong side of the bed**

Taking a deep gasping breath, Draco bolted up right , eyes opened wide in complete terror and quickly focusing on his surrounding.

_'I'm in the boy's dorm'. _He sighed with relieve.

Looking at his mate Zabini sleeping on the bed across from him and to the blonds surprise, Theodore Nott to his left hanging half way off his bed . Beside Nott's bed was the nicely unused bed of Crabbe and across from his dead friends old bed, from what Draco could make out, was Goyle sleeping on his stomach and snoring loudly.

Utterly confuse Draco pondered how he got here into the Slytherin dorms. He remembered being very angry and storming into the Room of Requirement and blasting the Vanishing Cabinet to pieces and then... " The mirror". He voiced out loud.

"Mirror? What mirror?" Came a male voice .

Draco's head snapped towards the entry door and saw the one person he never thought he would see again "C...Crabbe?" he stuttered.

"Yes, that's me " Vincent Crabbe stated glancing at his friend strangely.

_'Your suppose to be died'._ Draco thought still not believing it and not daring to blink or look away, afraid that his chubby friend would vanish.

" Mate, are you alright?" Vincent asked worried and kinda freaked out from the staring he was receiving from the blond.

"Yeah " Draco said finally blinking as he watched Crabbe walk over to his bed and grab a book.

Not being able to form words, Draco's thoughts were interrupted by a loud alarm going off.

" Turn it off !" Shouted a half asleep Blaise who buried his head under his pillow, trying to block out the annoying sound.

" What the hell is that noise? " Draco demanded while covering his ears.

Vincent gave the blond another odd look before saying that it was his alarm clock.

" Well how the bloody hell do you turn it off". Draco shouted as the alarm grew louder, that read 11 am.

Vincent rolled his dark brown eyes thinking it was to early for this crap and walked over to Draco's clock to turned it off. Then watched with some amusement as Theodore fell off his bed . " He does that all the time". Vincent exclaimed seeing Draco looking over at the boy, still fast asleep not woken by the alarm and not caring that he just fell out of his bed again .

"Fuck Draco and your damn alarm! " Came the voice of Gregory Goyle while he got out of bed , angry for being awoken on a Saturday morning and walked over to the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Draco rose a blond brow as he looked at the door to the bathroom.

"Don't worry Draco, Greg is just never going to be a morning person". Vincent chuckled before yelling at Blaise and Theodore to wake up before they missed breakfast.

At that Theodore shot up, wide awake from the floor. " Did someone say breakfast". He smiled, slowly rising off the stone floor.

" Yes and we only have 30 minutes, so get dress." The chubby boy exclaimed before walking over to Blaise, who was trying to go back to sleep. " Get up Blaise!"

"No!" came the muffled voice.

"Now! " Vincent snapped throwing the covers off the dark boy.

"Fine, I'm up ". Blaise winced throwing the pillow off his face and ever so slowly got dress.

All the while this was happening, Draco just watched all his mates silently and thinking _"What the fuck is going on?"_

Knowing that Blaise was the first one always up even on weekends and Goyle always being a morning person and Nott never sleeping in the boys dorms because of his girlfriend Daphne Greengrass. As for Crabbe, Draco was still trying to progress that, through his mind not knowing what to think at seeing his friend alive and well.

Shaking himself, Draco went over to his trunk trying to find his black shirts but found none.' W_hat the hell is up with all these muggle clothes'_ thought Draco before grabbing a purple polo Ralph Lauren shirt, also a white long sleeve under shirt, some jeans, socks and his shoes that read vans on the back.

He looked at the clothes oddly before Shrugging and dressing quickly thinking this was a very strange dream.

"So are we ready to go? because I'm hungry". Theodore said as Gregory walked out the bathroom completely dress in a white shirt with skulls and stars , dark jeans and with a black hat that read N.Y. on it.

"Yeah" Greg answered walking out the room not caring if they followed him or not.

Draco stared after Goyle pondering when did he get all those muggle tattoos on his arms seeing as they didn't move .

"You coming Draco?" Blaise asked waiting at the door. Wearing red skinny jean some what baggy, black polo shirt with a red alligator on the left side of his upper chest and black and grey shoes that have check marks on them.

"Yeah" Draco muttered thinking what a odd choice of clothing his mate wore today as he put his wand in his back pocket, before he followed his friend out the room and down towards the Sytherin common room.

"About time !" Pansy impatiently said waiting for them to come down to the common room.

The blond looked at her oddly as well . " What the hell are you wearing Parkinson?"

Pansy looked down at her blue, yellow and white flower pattern, short flowy dress with faded blue jean jacket and sliver flats ." What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" She inquired not seeing anything wrong with her outfit.

"Nothing, I just thought you would never wear something like that ." Draco stated at Pansy's non-slutty dress. " You actually managed to cover up for once" He smirked.

The Slytherin girl give Draco a confuse look, but said nothing as Theodore complained that he was going to die if he didn't get any food soon. Rolling her green eyes Pansy followed Draco out the common room with Theo, Greg, Blaise and Vince following after her.

Not seeing that Draco stopped walking suddenly, Pansy bumped into him causing a chain reaction . Theo bumping into her , Greg into him, Blaise crashing into Greg's back and Vince going into Blaise's.

"Hey! What's the hold up ?" Theodore snapped starting to get cranky when hungry.

"Don't know" Pansy shrugged before asking Draco what was the problem.

Draco stopped died in his tracks, the second he stepped foot out the common room . What he saw perplexed him. This was not the dungeons, where the Slytherin common room was located."Where are we?" He questioned looking at the stairs to his right and then at the ones leading down right in front of him.

" What the hell is your problem today? " Draco heard Goyle shout and then get pushed forward , so everyone could get out of the circular hole that lead out the common room as well as in.

Walking around the stun Slytherin, Pansy stared at the blond with worry . " Draco are you ok?"

"Yes" He hissed tired of them asking that." Now why the hell are we up here?" He demanded looking up at all the changing stairs up above.

"Draco, we are on the 7th floor , Slytherin Tower" Pansy exclaimed in a duh, you should know that voice, before going down the stairs. Wondering what was up with him today.

"Well... I'm going to go eat now". Theodore stated before following Pansy down the stairs and catching up to her, muttering that someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today as he looked back at Draco one last time before turning a corner with Pansy.

Gregory and Vincent both gave Draco a weird look before following their other two housemates and muttering something about this being Granger's fault.

" Mate, I think that reading all those bloody books are finally get to you". Blaise chuckled putting his left arm around the blonds shoulders and leading him towards the Great Hall for a much needed breakfast.

**Review Please !**

**Tell me something specific you would like for me to write in this story, beside Draco and Hermione getting together.**


	3. Completely Losing It!

**Author's Note:**

Ok all you Dramione fans out there!

I found a short Draco and Hermione manga called Garden of Secrets series.

Its a a short three part manga. It was Released in: 2000 by Doujinshi.

So if you want to read it the website is on my page, all the way at the bottom.

**Chapter 3**

**Completely Losing It!  
**

Walking into the Great Hall Draco's grey orbs widened with complete and utter shock. Stopping in his tracks once again and causing Blaise who kept on walking, to back track and go bumping into the him.

He heard Blaise ask if something was wrong as his mate dropped his arm off his shoulders. Not answering him , the Slytherin's grey eyes traveled about the room.

Everything was different, the other way around to be exact.

Where Gryffindor table should be, on the far right of the Great Hall was now the Slytherin table. Beside the Slytherin's were the Hufflepuff table and to the left of the Hufflepuff's were the Ravenclaw table. Then to the far left of the room, where the Slytherin table should be at was the Gryffindor table.

Blinking stupidly before muttering to Blaise that nothing was wrong. He followed the Italian that shrugged saying 'ok' and walked over to the far right of the room towards the Slytherin table.

Taking a sit across from Blaise, causing Draco's back to face the other three houses. The blond Slytherin pinched his left arm under the table, hoping that the pain would cause him to wake up from this dream._' No nightmare'_. He thought after he pinching himself again, but nothing happened.

Rubbing his now snore arm Draco ate his breakfast silently as he was lost in his thoughts, about why everything and everyone was different and or acting weirdly.

"There she is " whispered Blaise quickly looking back down at his plate and bringing Draco out of his thoughts.

"What?" Draco raised a brow before turning around wondering who she was that Blaise was talking about.

"Don't turn around" Blaise hissed at him starting to get nervous.

Draco didn't know what the hell his dark skin friend was on about, because the only people that stood out to Draco were three students walking into the Great Hall at the time and that was Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood and Daphne Greengrass' little sister Astoria.

The blond Slytherin rose a golden brow as he looked at Potter, who's hair was combed back and a smirk gracing his face as he talked up to Lovegood._ ' Is he flirting with Loony_? ' Draco thought questionably and a disgusted expression emerged on his pale face.

Looking back at Blaise that now was covering his face in his hands from embarrassment. Draco's expression was now purely confusion. Thinking when did Blaise Zabini ever get nervous when it came to girls.

"Oi, you can't help who your crushing on Blaise". Theodore smirked as he paused on his eating." Am I right? even if you have no chance in hell mate, especially with her."

"Hey!" Greg punched Theo's arm. " That's our best friend your talking about."

"Yeah". Vincent nodded agreeing with his best mate, while taking off his glasses and closing his charms book.

All the while Draco gave the chubby boy a strange look that Vince decided to ignore.

"Calm down Blaise " Pansy grinned, " because she is coming this way". She taunted trying not to giggle, but couldn't help it.

" Hello everyone". Came a dreamy voice behind Draco's back.

"Hey Luna" Greg smiled moving over so that the Ravenclaw could sit in between Draco and himself.

"Hey girl " Pansy greeted while sitting across from her.

"What's wrong with Blaise?" Luna inquired as she watched the Italian's head buried into his hands.

"Headache " Blaise quickly said before anyone else could answer. Knowing that his mates would say something to embarrass him.

Shrugging Luna faced Draco who looked lost in space. " Why are you so quiet today Draco?"

This was a twisted and sick prank that his friends were pulling off on him . _'They just want to see me snap and curse everyone' _Draco thought a snarl graced his face._ 'Well I'll show them that no body messes with Draco Malfoy_.'

Taking a sip of his pumpkin juice the blond boy faced Lovegood. He paused for half a second now even more confuse then before as his orbs landed on the girl's outfit." You-dressed-normal?"Draco muttered looking at her white v-neck shirt, black cardigan sweater and gray-wash skinny jeans.

"What?" Luna asked raising a questioning brow not hearing what he said.

"Nothing, I just said, hey Lov... Luna" Draco said correcting him as he put on a fake smile and played along. Thinking that he was going to get the last laugh as Luna shrugged his strangeness off before chatting up with Pansy.

_'Now just sit back Draco and watch this prank backfire on them'._ He thought as he smirked into his goblet.

After hearing a very bizarre conversation at his table about Nott's parents expecting a baby girl and Theo being very happy to be a big brother. Draco's eyes narrowed in confusion once again . _' I thought Nott's mother dead when he was younger and isn't his father in Azkaban for being a Death Eater? ' _He questioned himself, still thinking this was a big messed up prank his friends were trying to pull off on him or if not a prank, he was trapped in a very horrible nightmare.

Running his fingers through his hair. Draco let his eyes roam the Great Hall. The first place his grey orbs landed on was the staff table**.** Then his irises landed on his head of house, Draco tensed up not breathing as his eyes became very watery."Snape" he muttered watching his godfather talk happily to McGonagall.

Taking a deep breath, something inside of him snapped_.' Oh they want me to snap, oh I'll show them, hell is about to freeze over!' _thought Draco as he sharply turned and faced his friends.

"You think this is funny?" bellowed the dark voice of Draco almost sounding like his father, cutting all his friends conversations as all eyes landed to him.

"What?" asked Blaise, baffled at his mates dark dementor and some what afraid.

"Shut up!" He yelled standing up and getting everyone's attention.

The Great Hall became dead silent.

"You think I don't know, what you are all up too!" Draco snarled. "This prank is sick and twisted even for Slytherin's ". He stated thinking his godfather was a charmed illusion that his friends made." You think it's funny to see me like this? He snapped fist hitting the table.

"What are you talking about Draco? " Pansy fearfully asked as Draco glared daggers at her, thinking that she should know how he felt about his godfather's death and how sensitive the subject was to him.

"Let's all have a good laugh as Draco Malfoy going mad!" Draco rumbled on as his face grew red with anger and looked at the others around him. " Well guess what? You got what you all wanted, happy now! " He spatted out before storming out the Great Hall and bumping into Hermione Granger on the way out.

Everyone looked after Draco dumbfounded, all thinking that the bookworm, Slytherin, know-it-all finally lost it and gone off his rocker.

**REVIEW!**


	4. GRANGER!

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for all the Review's and this chapter goes to one of my beta reader's , **nature love 95. **

**Chapter. 4**

**GRANGER!**

Running her fingers through her beautiful, brown, wavy hair Hermione Granger entered the Great Hall, but paused when everyone's attention wasn't on her. Looking about the room, all eyes where on one person that was causing all the chaos.

Draco Malfoy was yelling up a storm before furiously pushing his way past her and out the Great Hall.

The pureblood Gryffindor frowned trying to understand what just happened as everyone stared after the blond Slytherin. Wondering what or who got him so upset and not knowing if she should follow he or eat breakfast first as her stomach growled in hunger.

Sighing Hermione walked over to the closest table , which was Hufflepuff and stole the muffin Zacharias Smith was about to eat .

"Hey that's mine!" the boy stated as Hermione quickly walked back out of the Great Hall, smirking saying that she couldn't talk right now , but maybe later before leaving the Hufflepuff's sight, to go find Draco.

Sprinting down corridor's trying to find the blond Muggleborn . Hermione was having a hard time running and eating the stolen muffin at the same time . Scanning the courtyard quickly she didn't see him as students laid around on the sunny Saturday morning.

The Gryffindor hesitated not knowing which way to go. " Quidditch field or Black lake?" Hermione questioned herself after she finished the muffin.

Taking a deep breath Hermione ran towards the Black lake . Thinking she had a better chance there since Draco hated anything that had to do with Quidditch and she was right.

Stopping a few feet away from the Slytherin that was oblivious to her presence. Hermione watched and heard Draco swear loudly and wipe his watery eyes away as he sat on the grass, facing the lake, his back towards her.

Observing the blond before her , Hermione thought that something about him was off and it wasn't his anger that she was referring to. Shrugging the Gryffindor quietly creeped up to the boy that was now laying down on the grass, eyes closed and putting his hands behind his head as a pillow .

Smirking evilly the brunette looked down at the boy before her , who was still unaware of her presence .

Her smirk grew wider as she positioned her legs on either side of his body. Hermione ever so slowly lowered herself on top of him and quickly muttered a charm, that forced his eyes to stay close.

"Guess who? " she whispered deliciously by his right ear.

Draco drew a snarl when he couldn't open his lids and thinking it was Pansy that was on top him .

"If you don't get off of me Pan..."

Hermione wasn't having any of that and cut him off as she kissed him. Her hands moved slowly up his body and grabbed his wrists putting them beside his head. She loved keeping him on his toes.

Sighing into the kiss as he still wasn't able to open his eyes and not knowing that the girl on top of him wasn't Pansy Parkinson. Draco kissed back , wanting to take control and deepen the kiss.

Hermione moaned into the kiss, loving when her Boyfriend became dominant. Hermione wanting to see how far she could push him . Smirking into the heated kiss the Gryffindor tightened her hands around his wrists and take their activities to another level.

Draco groaned in pleasure as the girl on top of him started to grind into him.

" Feeling better?" the sexy voice came into his ears as she licked his pulse point on his neck .

Hermione was satisfied when all she heard from him was a moan in pleasure. " Good " she smirked before kissing him again.

Draco never knew that Pansy could be so sexy and turn him on so fast as his lower body started to ache for the girl that was grinding harder into him still.

Losing herself into the moment Hermione's hold on him loosened.

Draco took full advantage of that and grabbed Hermione's hands, putting them around his neck as he sat up and then put his arms around her waist bringing her body even closer.

Feeling Draco's 'little Friend' poking her. Hermione broke off the passionate kiss and watched as Draco leaned forward, trying to keep their make out session going.

Smirking again Hermione moved her head out of his reach. Which caused Draco to frown all the while his eyes remained shut.

" Stop teasing me! " Draco growled as he gripped her tighter making their chest touch.

"Isn't someone demanded today " came to teasing voice.

The Slytherin's hold on the girl loosened just a little as he thought that Pansy's voice sounded very different. All the while he felt that the girl before him was wearing jeans and not a dress like the Slytheirn girl was wearing earlier today.

"Pansy?" he voiced out.

Hermione looked at her boyfriend as she sat on his lap and frowned. When the name of the Slytherin girl came out of his mouth. " Pansy?" Hermione repeated bewilder and quickly removing herself from him while taking the charm off of his eyes as well.

Now that the girl's voice wasn't a whisper and not sounding at all erotically. Draco had a sinking feeling that this girl wasn't Pansy Parkinson as he slowly opened his lids.

The second his grey orbs met her brown orbs , Draco's heart stop beating and could only say one word. " GRANGER!"

* * *

**REVIEW!**

Go check out **nature love 95. **new story** World of Chances .**Base on a challenge I made a long time ago and that I am now doing myself .**  
**

**Here's her summary**

**Title** / World of Chances  
**Rated **/ T, for now  
**Summary** / Draco Malfoy wakes up in a completely different world.  
Slytherins are kind and courageous? Gryffindor are sly and cunning? Granger's the hot, evil pureblood?  
He's a mudblood? Draco now has to find a way back to his own world, but there's a catch.  
Only Professor Riddle believes in a parallel universe and he thinks that Draco was sent here for a reason. What is it?


End file.
